Pokemon Shipping One Shot Collection!
by Sandslashed
Summary: Welcome to my first series of one shots. These are all pokemon ships, aka pokemon x pokemon and nothing else. Review or pm me to get your OCs or OTPs in one of my one shots.
1. Quilladin x Pignite

**Here goes my first one shot! This one is a Quilladin and Pignite one, they are so cute together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did, rainbow would be a type. It's not. Get with the times, Japan!**

 **...**

"Hey, give it back!" shouted a young Emolga at a playground.

"Haha, come and get it!" yelled an excited Riolu. Emolga began to chase after him.

"This is so much fun!"

"You bet it is! Catch me if you can, slowpoke!"

"Wow," said a wide-eyed Quilladin. "So many new people to meet!" He had just moved to the town 2 days before, and spent the previous day settling in. This was his first day going in town. He had decided to visit the playground. Time to have fun. Time to make friends.

"Growlithe! I got you, you're it!"

"No way Flaafy! You were no where near me!"

"Cinncino, come on! Lets join the tag game!"

"Okay Salamence! I'll be right there!" The Cinncino finished tying her shoe and ran over with Salamence, joining the game. Quilladin stared in awe. There were pokemon off all types, shapes, sizes and ages at this playground. Although the fully evolved Salamence didn't sound too much older than the little Growlithe, they all got along fine. Now was Quilladin's turn to jump in.

"Hey guys, can I join your tag game?" The Flaafy glanced in his direction, but didn't speak or acknowledge him in any way. He would have to get closer.

"Yo guys? Can I play with you?" This time he was heard by the 4 mentioned players, plus all of the other players which included a Hitmontop, Chatot, Kirlia, a shiny Deerling, and an Elekid. They all stared at poor Quilladin before Elekid spoke up.

"Hey, aren't you a little bit-I don't know, out of shape?"

"What? What do you mean?" asked Quilladin. His huge, bright smile remained on his face.

"I think that Elekid means, you don't look like a kind of guy to run," admitted the Chatot. Deerling shoved her in the side.

"No, all Quilladin look like this," he said, his smile fading the slightest bit. Tbe Kirlia decided to speak next.

"Well, then all Quilladin are fat."

"Wait, what?" His once huge smile was almost completely gone.

"Kirlia! Apologize!" yelled the Deerling.

"Is being nice better than being honest?" Deerling looked down in defeat, before waving to her friends and running to the Sawsbuck that had appeared on the sidewalk. Kirlia waved to her too, despite her attitude. Then Kirlia turned back to Quilladin.

"Listen, fatty, we don't want a big tub like you in our game."

"Y-you," he stammered. Kirlia smiled triumphantly, and turned back to her friends. Growlithe showed no response, Cinncino and Salamence looked apologetic, and the Hitmontop high fived the Kirlia.

 _"I can't believe my life,"_ thought Quilladin, as the mean pokemon continued their game of tag. He began to cry when he sat on a broken swing, in which the bars on it had snapped when he sat down on it. " _I really am just a big fatty with no friends. Kirlia was right."_ He watched as 1 by 1, all of the kids on the playground had left. The Growlithe had snuggled up to 2 Arcanine, Riolu had jumped into the arms of an old Lucario, Flaafy sprinted to an Ampharos who was pushing a baby Mareep in a stroller, even Kirlia held hands with her mother Gardevoir and father Gallade as they began walking down the street.

And then what did he have? A Sceptile for a dad, a dead mother, killed in a fire. That was why they had moved. He had barely escaped the fire in which his mother was killed. They had lived in a place for the homeless people for months, until they raised enough cash. So they bought a new house, moved in 2 days ago, and tried to live a normal life.

But life wouldn't ever be normal for a fatty like him. He had been teased about his weight ever since he was evolved, and his stupid father did nothing about it. Stupid man. Never payed any attention to his own son.

Everything changed for him when a pokémon had tapped him on the shoulder from behind.

"Go away," said Quilladin with a sniffle.

"Why?" asked the other pokemon.

"I said, leave me alone!" snapped Quilladin, walking away. The other pokemon was faster and jumped in front of him.

"Please, why?"

"Did you see what they said to me?" The other pokemon, a Pignite, nodded. "The comments didn't hurt. What hurt me is that they were true." He began to sob.

"Please, stop crying!" said the female Pignite. "Listen to me, I know what it's like to be teased about my weight. You shouldn't let it get to you. You're great on the inside, Quilladin!"

"No, I'm not. I'm an awful pokemon. I must be if everyone treats me like it." It began to rain softly, not quite hard enough to make Pignite leave. She stood her ground and put her hand on Quilladin's shoulder.

"You must have someone. Tell me, where's your mother?"

"Dead," replied Quilladin, hid crying barely visible in the rain.

"Father?"

"A stupid, cocky Sceptile who doesn't care about me."

"You don't have anyone at all?" The rain began to pour harder, sizzling on Pignite's skin, but she still wouldn't leave.

"Nope. Not a single soul on this planet would give a care if I died."

Pignite began to cry with Quilladin. "I...I would care. I would care about you, Quilladin."

"That makes one of us."

"Quilladin. Do you see the beauty of this earth? This life we are living? The sun rising each day, the moon twinkling each night? The hearts of all the good pokemon, beating together in harmony? Don't you get it? We were all put on this earth for a reason, and you just need to figure out the reason!"

Quilladin sat down. "I-I guess you're right. But I don't have anyone anymore. No reason to live, the sun never shining my a path, the moonlight avoiding my eyes, my heart losing the will of life. And the only beauty I've seen in a long time is you!" With the last comment, he began wailing, and so did Pignite.

"Quilladin, I...I..."

"Don't say anything. Don't say anything at all. Let the earth speak for us." With that, the rain turned into a downpour, soaking both pokemon. Pignite didn't mind though. She just wanted Quilladin to be happy, and he seemed it now. She rested her head on his shoulder, and she could hear the earth speaking to her.

 _Don't ever let it go...Don't ever let him go..._


	2. Politoed x Greninja

**Here goes my next one shot! This time, I'm using an OC from Sky the white dragon, named Kaia the Greninja.**

 **Disclaimer:If I owned pokemon, the world would be in trouble. Aka I don't own pokemon.**

 **...**

"Dude, why does she hang out with him?" asked a Politoed, who was sitting down next to a Dewott at lunch.

"I don't know, Rano is a jerk," replied the Dewott, named Sam. Rano was a huge Seismitoad, over twice as tall as his friend.

"I just...Why? She too good for him!" said Kero, the Politoed.

"Or it could be because you like her," muttered Sam.

"What? I do not Sam!"

"Uh huh sure you don't. Hey Kero, whatcha lookin at?" Kero was staring off into space, and by space I mean over to Kaia, the Greninja who they were referring to.

"I'm not looking at anything!"

"What day is it?" Sam was growing more and more suspicious with everything that Kero said.

"Umm, uh, Tuesday?"

"HOLY CRAP! YOU LIKE KAIA!" blurted Sam.

"Sam! Be quiet! She's right over there!"

"So you admit to liking her." Sam gave a satisfactory smirk.

"Ugh, fine, if you'll leave me alone, I'll admit it."

"Ok bud. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'm going out for recess. You comin?"

"Nah, I'm good in here," replied his fellow water type.

"Okay, and oh, by the way-It is actually Tuesday."

"Sam, I'm going to kill you."

"Have fun with that!" He laughed as he ran outside for recess, leaving Kero alone with his thoughts. He thought about what he knew. Kaia, his crush, had an abusive boyfriend named Rano. Rano had 2 cronies, a Poliwrath and a Toxicroak, named Hydro and Dart, and they followed him everywhere. All 3 of them were very strong, and popular. Politoed was no idiot-He was a nerd.

"So, based on our evidence, my chances if ever getting Kaia as a girlfriend are...Extremely low. Dang it."

"Haha, what's up, NERD?!" Rano was completely the opposite of Kero. Kero was smart, skillful, clever, and not so good at sports.

Rano, on the other hand, was strong, good looking, a jock, and was a complete and total idiot. Oh, and he was at Kero's table.

"Didn't you hear me, nerd?"

"Yes, I heard you, Rano. Now please go away."

"Hey! No one tells Rano to go away! Get back here!" Kero had sprinted towards the doors outside, where Sam had gone. He didn't make it to the door, unfortunately. Rano had ordered Dart and Hydro outside, where they gladly went. Then Rano decided to deal witb Kero himself.

"Rano, it's not polite to hold people like this," stated Kero, with an eye roll.

"Rano! There you are! Come back over here!" It was Kaia. She wanted Rano back at her table. Great. He'd almost rather get a swirlie.

"Oh, uh, coming sweetie!" Rano ran to the supplies closet, between the bathrooms and tbe cafeteria doors, and shoved Kero in.

"Oh, this is so perfect. Get me out now, Rano!" He waited. "Rano, come unlock the storage room." He sighed, accepting the fact that he woukd miss the rest of his classes, and get 0's for not showing up. Rano would pay. And Kero knew how to make him.

He heard humming outside the closet, and seconds later, Muk the janitor walked in. "Woah, Kero! Watcha doin in there, buddy?"

"I got shoved in. Don't worry about it though. Thanks for letting me out. Do you know where Sam is?"

Janitor Muk frowned. "Sorry, kiddo, he's in the nurses office. Something happened during recess."

"Sam!" yelled Kero, dashing down the hallway. Rano was dead. Totally dead.

Within 2 minutes, Kero was at Nurse Chansey's office.

"Kero? What's wrong?" asked the polite nurse.

"I'm here to see Sam! Where is he?"

"Sam? Let me think...He wasn't in here today. I don't know where he is," admitted Chansey.

"Wait, what? But Janitor Muk said..." He gasped in realization as he narrowed his eyes. "Janitor Muk."

"What was that sweetie?"

But Kero was already running down the halls. Janitor Muk gasped when he was hit by a well deserved Ice Punch. Muk went flying across the hallway, leaving many of Kero's classmates staring. A Lucario gasped and pointed at Muk.

Or what Muk was supposed to be. The sludge pokemon began to laugh as he took off his suit, revealing Dart.

"Awe, you caught me. Now we fight!" yelled the poison and water type. Politoed was quicker, and he used his great speed to run and duck under Dart, who had jumped at him, swiping his claws. Dart, fortunately for him, had landed on his feet and quickly turned around.

But who was quicker? Kero. The toad had disappeared into the floor, stumping Dart. The Toxicroak searched around, until he found a hole in the floor. He began to run over to examine it, but on his way, Kero had jumped on of the earth, using Dig, striking Dart in the jaw.

" Owww, " moaned Dart. He winced as the Lucario and an Electabuzz escorted him over to Nurse Chansey's office.

"Wow, I didn't expect Kero to pull that off!" yelled a Buneary.

"Yeah, didn't think he had it in him," said a small Squirtle.

Before Kero could respond to these comments, he was running in the direction that Dart had went. Dart was nowhere to be seen right now, which worried Kero. It only took him around 30 seconds to reach the nurses office.

Kero was frightened by what he found in the nurses. No one was there. Not Dart, not Chansey, no one. All he saw were flickering lights, an empty room when they flicked on.

It wasn't this that scared little Kero, it was the voices. "Fool," it said. It was dark and scary. "You dare to come and battle me?"

Kero struck a battle stance. "Come at me! I'm ready!" The voice began a deep, low laugh. It got louder and louder, until it stopped. A bright, silent flash was seen as a another pokemon now stood in the no longer empty room.

"Ready to get destroyed? I'm ready to do that!" yelled Hydro, the Poliwrath who had filled up the empty space. Kero charged up ice beam, and sent it to the intimidating pokemon. He began to whine about how he could've evolved into a Poliwrath, but...

He shook these thoughts out of his head as he began to run towards Hydro, who had nimble dodged the ice beam and begun to charge Mega Punch.

(Authors note: Pokemon in all of my stories, unless otherwise noted, will be able to learn as many moves as they want, pardoning the basic 4 moves.)

"Cmon Hydro, you can do better than that!" taunted Kero. This angered Hydro, as Kero had a much better speed than him. The green frog was running circles around Hydro, who was focusing his Mega Punch, until he dropped his fist.

"Oh, Cmon Hydro! Are you feeling...Confused?" Kero was dancing slowly, an aura surrounding him. Hydro's eyes began to go out of focus, until he fell over, confused by the move Swagger.

"I...Uh, I?" The Poliwrath was badly confused.

"Well, I...Uh, I think I should finish you," replied Kero in a mocking tone. He used dig, and knocked him out cold (No pun intended, he got hit by an ice beam earlier). Kero dragged him across the room and placed him on one of the beds in Chansey's office. Speaking of Chansey...

"Oh, my office! It's a wreck! Out with you, Kero! Get out!"

"Yeah, yeah, one second." He walked over to Hydro and slapped him awake. Chansey watch in fear. "Hydro, where's Rano?" Hydro glanced at him fearfully, before confessing.

"Fine!" he yelled. "He's in the outback alleyway with his girlfriend."

"Oh, shit...Kaia..."

Meanwhile, in the outback alleyway...

"Oh, Rano!" Kaia moaned happily. Rano was making out with her in the alleyway.

"Kaia, this is so amazing. I hope no one ever tries to take you from me." But Rano was a shallow guy. He had 1 arm wrapped around Kaia's waist, another arm in her bag, reaching for her wallet. By the way, Kaia stands out because she wears a red scarf instead of her tongue. There was a long, red scar down her actually tongue, due to her father, an abusive Gyarados attacking her.

"Oh, babe. Nothing could tear us apart."

"Except for me!" yelled Kero, running in on the sight. He shot a weak ice beam, which froze Rano's hand to her bag. Kaia gasped as she ran.

"What do you want, runt?" Kero tauntingly pointed to his 1 frozen hand, which was still reaching inside of her wallet.

"Rano? Are you okay?" asked Kaia. She gaped when she saw his hand, frozen to her wallet and bag.

"Babe, uh, I can explain!"

"There's no explaining that you can do, mister. We're through." The last words hung in the air, as Rano's face turned into a sinister smile.

"Through? We're through? You can't break up with me, not until I get a date with your wallet! Set me free, slave!" Kaia turned to Kero instead of listening.

"Thank you so much Kero! I think I could...I think I could kiss you right now!" Kero blushed heavily. But his eyes widened as he turned to Rano, who had used a powerful Brick Break to free himself from the ice. Kaia searched for him, as he was nowhere to be seen.

"C'mon Kaia! We're not safe here!" They began to run for the school, Kaia in front of Kero. Kero gasped as Rano appeared in front of Kaia, slamming her down onto the concrete.

"You can run. But not forever." He grabbed a nearby tree with his mighty muscles, holding it over Kaia. The Greninja struggled to get up, her scarf stuck under a root. Kero saw his opportunity. He ran towards the ex couple, and literally threw Kaia out of the way. Her scarf ripped, and it was still stuck in the root. She let out a long scream as Rano released the tree from his strong grasp onto Kero.

"No! Kero!" she screamed. Pokemon began to appear outside. The Lucario and Electabuzz from that afternoon, Chansey, even the principal, Manaphy came outside to see what was going on.

Kaia began to weep, as she moved closer to the large tree. She wasn't sure how Rano could be able to hold it. Rano was currently be led away by 4 Arcanine in police suits.

"Kero...I love you..." She cried softly as Manaphy led everyone back inside, leaving Kaia alone. She cried harder as it began to thunder loudly.

But something happened then. In the rain, a jolt of thunder hit the tree, causing it to catch on fire. As the fire was blazing, a heavy downpour came from the sky, putting it out. Kaia gaped. The large trunk was rustling, and she held her breath. Kero came out, alive.

"Kero! Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're here!"

"Yeah. Sorry about your scarf Kaia. It's torn in half." He held up the ripped red scarf.

"Really? Who cares about the scarf? I care about you!" She went over and hugged him, carefully avoiding the bruise on his shoulder.

"Awe, really? Because I've always liked you," admitted Kero.

"Well, it may not have been forever ago when it started, but right now, I love you Kero!"

"Kaia, you're too sweet. And I love you too by the way."

They sat together on top of the tree, in the rain, sharing a kiss that they didn't break for a long time.

...

 **I personally liked this chapter alot more than the last one. Again, credit to Sky to white dragon for the idea.**

 **Currently accepting ship requests and original characters.**

 **And will someone slap me next time I write a chapter that ends with the couple in the rain? Please slap me.**


	3. Lucario x Meowstic F

**Here's a ship requested by** ** _Lord of Dong_** **. I don't actually have anything to say right now.**

 **Disclamier: Why would you think I own Pokemon? I wasn't even born yet when the franchise was released in sometime 1900's. Lol.**

...

Lucario sighed. His best friend, a female Meowstic, was so obsessed with shopping that it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Meowstic, how many hats do you need? You've tryed on like 60!"

"I like hats, Lucario. And these aren't for me. Well, most of them anyways. Christmas is coming up! And my little cousins like hats. Like, crazy hats. So help me find some, you useless Buttchin!"

Lucario didn't actually HAVE a buttchin. It was a nickname that Meowstic, an Espurr back then, had called Riolu.

"Fine, what kind of hard do they like?"

Meowstic sighed. "I can't believe you can't remember my little cousins from last year! Remember, the shiny Meowth who bit your arm?" Meowstic chuckled. Good times.

"That was _your_ cousin? I thought it was just a random little kid!"

"Haha, nope! And she tends to like anything with silver...She thinks it goes with her golden fur."

"No problem! I'm going to go find a hat for that little brat!"

"Hey! I'll have her bite you again!"

"Did I say brat? I meant wonderful little girl!" Meowstic stared at him. "Uh, awkward, I'm going to leave now. G'bye!" And with that, Lucario set off to find a nice silver hat. He searched all over the place, but no silver hat was found anywhere. He found some _one_ instead.

"Hey, ma'am. Do you know if there are any sil-" He lost his voice as the graceful pokemom turned around. She looked at Lucario in shock, before hugging him.

"Lucario! I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Houndoom was an old time friend of Lucario's. But she had moved a few years ago, to a town far away.

"Houndoom! It's so good to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"Im back in town for the holidays. Ya know, to see my old friends. Like you!" She scowled as Houndoom came to the back of the store.

"Lucario, it's time to go." Her eyes met Houndoom's. They glared at each other. Lucario stepped in between them.

"It's ok. Houndoom, want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to Lucario! Meet me at the Gyarados statue at 6'."

"I will! Don't forget!" They both laughed as Lucario left the store with a scowling Meowstic.

"Woah, Meowstic, you look a bit...Angry?" said Lucario once they were out the door.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. But really, Meowstic was jealous. She had thought that Lucario liked her, then he asked some random old Houndoom out on a date. It was unfair. What did she have to offer that she didn't?

"Meowstic, why are you crying?!"

But she couldn't hear him, as she was running down the street to her house as fast as she could.

"Why don't you like me?" she whispered. But she screamed as she crossed the street, a car dodging her narrowly. She reached her house after walking straight for a few more minutes, and began to cry.

A few minutes later, Lucario walked in again.

"Meowstic? Are you angry with me?" No response. "Meowstic?" What he didn't know was that Meowstic had left, jumping out the window when she saw Lucario's Volkswagen pull into her driveway.

"Meowstic? Are you still here?" He kept waiting for the cat to reply, but she didn't. "If you're worried about me going out with Houndoom, then stop. Because she's just an old friend, and you're the one I like." When Meowstic said nothing after 10 minutes of waiting, Lucario stomped out and got into his car.

...

"Hi, um, do you have any hat in the color of silver?" Meowstic had made it to a store on the other side of town, another clothing shop.

"Sorry, ma'am. We don't," said a polite Magnezone, who was the current clerk. A Meganium who had been listening to them beckoned Meowstic over. She shrugged and walked over to her, following her outside. Meganium led her down an alleyway. She was old, with wrinkles in her skin and her flower still healthy, but drooping slightly.

"Tell me, girl, is this hat one you're looking for?" She held up a nice, shiny, silver cowboy type hat. Meowstic nodded.

"Yes, its perfect. How much do I owe you?" she asked, taking out her wallet.

"It's on the house," replied the old grass type. Little did Meowstic know that the silver hat she had just gotten had a deadly curse on it. Meganium looked up into the sky.

"May the curse be lifted, by the chosen mon."

...

Lucario was driving his car down to the town park, where the ancient Gyarados statue was located. He parked, got out of his car, and waited. He waited for 5 minutes, then 10. At 15, be was bored, b it at 20, he was slouching over on a bench. He checked his watch. 6:10. Houndoom was late. Lucario decided to head home, when Houndoom dashed over to him. He smiled and waved.

"Hey Houndoom, ready to go get some food?" he yelled. Houndoom had glowing red eyes, and her skin was even blacker than before. Her teeth were nasty, and her tail was oddly sharp. "H-houndoom?"

She didn't hear him. With a single strike, blood was present. Her eyes glimmered, still red any shiny. She didn't show and mecy when she had struck him. He held out a paw, signaling for her to stop.

But she didn't. She let out a flaming burst, Flamethrower, as Lucario weakly stepped to the side. The Flamethrower scraped his shoulder, but he didn't go down that easily. He used a weak Aura Sphere, but it was blocked by a ball of fire being hurled at him. The fire ball was about to hit him, but another pokemon jumped in the way.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Meowstic, taking the hit for Lucario. It blasted her back into Lucario, who tried to catch her but they both ended up falling backward.

"Oh, shit, a shadow pokemon..."

"What?" said Lucario weakly.

"A shadow pokemon, a pokémon who's an emotionless, fighting machine. We need to knock her out and play this flute to stop her."

"Do we really need to stop her? I can't go on..."

"Fine. But I'll have to get right next to her, so her heart can hear it and open the doors again."

"What will I do?"

"RUNN!" Lucario turned around to see why she said it, and began running immediatly. Shadow Houndoom was running at them, fuming. She used Crunch, aiming at Lucario, but getting Meowstic. She snapped when she saw Lucario running and limping towards his car.

"Get back here, fool!" Her voice was dark, and she spoke rather slowly. Lucario winced as Shadow Houndoom leaped at him, snarling with foam in her mouth. Before she was able to reach Shadow Houndoom, a burst of psychic energy knocked her to the ground. She turned to face Meowstic, the launcher of Psychic.

"If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me first!" yelled Meowstic, firmly. She put her fists up, ready to battle.

"Oh, you fool," said Shadow Houndoom.

"Prepare for battle!"

"More like... Prepare to die!"

Meowstic launched another Psychic at the Shadow pokemon, who dodged it with grace and ease. But the fire dog wasn't aiming for Meowstic with the large ball of fire she launched. She wasn't even aiming at Lucario at this point. She was aiming for the small, wooden stick in Meowstic's paw.

"Wait, what? What's going on?" asked a confused Lucario. "What is she aiming for?"

Meowstic gasped in realization. "The flute... She's aiming for the flute! Lucario! Catch!"

"You think you can win? I may not be killing you yet, the purification object must go before you do. You're dead."

"Meowstic! Over here! I'm throwing it!" Meowstic reached for the flying flute that Lucario had sent through the air, jumping off the ground in an attempt to catch it. She didn't. All she did was knock it into the fountain.

"That's it! The fountain!" yelled Lucario. "She wouldn't go in and grab it where water is!" But Lucario was dead wrong. For the tough shadow dog jumped right into the water, soaking her skin. She didn't even flinch as she grabbed the stick in her powerful jaws, shaking it around.

"Well, it's all over now," she taunted. She opened her huge mouth, and...dropped it. The Razor Leaf came out of nowhere, and although not very effective against Houndoom, old Meganium was strong enough to still launch the pup.

"Meganium? Meganium!" yelled Meowstic. The grass type wasn't listening however, instead she was focused on grabbing the flute. She grabbed it, raided it to her mouth, and played. She played it loud and strong enough for Houndoom to hear it. Almost.

"You still think that you can beat me? Come on, lemme hear you play!" Meganium instead dropped the flute back into the water, and started dashing towards Shadow Houndoom, who flinched this time when Meganium used Skull Bash. The old grass type slowly wandered back to the fountain, but instead of grabbing the flute, went to Meowstic.

"What are you doing Meganium? Grab the flute!"

"The flute was a con, m'dear. It's fake," admitted the old pokemon.

"Wait, what? Then how do we purify her?"

"Like this." With a single movement, Meganium ripped Meowstic's silver hat off her head and tore it into pieces, getting smaller and smaller with every rip.

"Meganium! My hat! Who did you do that?!" All Meganium did was point towards Houndoom, who was laying on the ground. She moaned and she transformed back into a regular Houndoom. Her body went from black to dark grey, her eyes returned to a much duller red, and her tail and body shrunk a bit in general. She looked relieved.

"Oh, my god! It feels so good to be me again! What happened?" asked the newly purified pokemon. Meowstic glared.

"What happened," started Meganium, "is the curse of the silver hat. The owner, or wearer, will transform a pokemon who they don't like into a shadow pokemon. The reasons for this are unknown."

"Wait, what? Meowstic, why don't you like Houndoom?" questioned Lucario.

"Don't worry," said Houndoom. "The feeling is mutual."

"What? What feeling?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going on here. We both like you," said Meowstic, butting her head with Houndoom's.

"Y-you do? Then Meowstic, why didn't you ever ask me out?"

"Have you ever met a girl? We don't just, ya know, do that!"

"Well, I would have said yes," said Lucario with a slight blush. Houndoom was enraged.

"What!? LUCARIO! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!"

"Uh, sorry Houndoom. It's just...We haven't spoken in a long time. In that time, I met Meowstic, and developed feelings for her." Meowstic blushed this time as she hung onto Lucario's arm. Meganium, on the other hand, began laughing.

"Meganium? Where are you?" asked Meowstic, looking for her old friend. Meganium giggled as she held mistletoe from up top the fountain.

"Really?" asked Lucario. "Oh, mistletoe! You know what that means!"

"Meganium, how did you get up there?" questioned a confused Meowstic.

"Magic!"

"Oh. Ok then, keep the mistletoe right there! Lucario, you know the rules" said Meowstic with a blush.

"I'm sorry Lucario. I don't want to be friends for a while...I...I guess I'll just go..." Lucario was wrapped up in his kiss with Meowstic.

"Meowstic, for Christmas, all I want is you."

"Merry Christmas Lucario."

...

 **Merry Christmas indeed! And this chapter didn't end in the rain! Hurrah!**

 **3rd chapter in a row with a Lucario in it. And j have another request with a Lucario. Oh boy.**

 **Currently accepting ship requests for OCs and OTPs. Pm me or review to get yours in.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Merry Hanukkah! Oh wait...**

 **Cheez- Out**


	4. Pikachu x Snivy

**Here's another one shot! This one was a request from Emblem of Light. Enjoy this tale!**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not the owner of pokemon, blah blah blah, whatever. Don't think that I own it because I don't.**

 **I think that these characters would be more around 10-12th grade, just so you know.**

 **...**

Pikachu burst out laughing as he had pulled off his prank. He was standing outside the principal's office when he heard the hot headed Zapdos scream. He wondered how hot headed Moltres was if his brother was like this. At his school, pranks this bad weren't usually allowed, but he was a mischievous little guy, and he could always get away with whatever he wanted. Well, almost always.

"Wow Pikachu. Do you want me to tell Principal Zapdos it was you? Because I probably will."

"Snivy, please. You wouldn't do that. You know you love me," answered Pikachu to the female Snivy, the one that was about to tell Zapdos, the principal. He struck a pose.

"Are you kidding? Me? With you? That joke was so funny, I forgot to laugh!"

"Whatever. I know that you can't resist me, hon."

Snivy cringed. She hated when he did that. He made the cutest face, and...

No. No.

"Go away. If you're that desperate into thinking thaf I like you, you're dead wrong. So desperate, I'll consider not telling Zapdos that you covered his office in melted RageCandyBars. Just stop calling me 'hon,' ok,?"

"Ok," answered Pikachu, his face turning into a twisted smile, "hon."

But, with Snivy already halfway down the hallway, Pikachu assumed ahe didn't hear him. But at that moment, he had no idea how wrong he was.

...

Pikachu was twiddling his thumbs in science class, not at all paying attention to what his teacher, an old Lucario, was saying. His teacher was so dumb, and so naïve, Pikachu didn't give a crap what hid grade on the upcoming test would be.

"Now, let's see here," began his teacher, "I think we have time for 1 student to read their report. Anyone who doesn't, I'll fail you."

The students looked nervous. No one raised their hand in the classroom. "You kids know, if no one volunteers, I'm using the cards." Still, not a single mon raised their hand/paw. The teacher took out a deck of 16 cards, one which had Pikachu written on it. The thunder mouse cringed as he saw a card get pulled out if the deck.

"And the unlucky winner is...Pikachu. Do get up here now and read your report. Or else, you fail this class and will never have any knowledge of Spontaneous Generation."

"Yeah, because we're going to need to know that for any job we choose when we grow up!" yelled Pikachu's close friend Banette. Banette was a fun and cool guy, and he could always make anyone laugh. But Banette still didn't volunteer to take Pikachu's place, so Pikachu was going to fail, and his parents were really up tight about their only son getting good grades.

"I, um, uhhhh..." Pikachu looked around at his peers nervously, before sounds of joy rant through the air. The bell, to go to Music, Pikachu's favorite class. "Yes! Saved by the bell! Literally!" Pikachu ran out the doors, Banette closely behind, and the others pokes following. Truly, no one liked Lucario's Science class.

Banette eventually caught up with Pikachu, who was running down the hallway to get to music. "Pikachu, slow down man!"

"I'm sorry Banette, I just love our music class! Azumarill is so much nicer and cooler than boring Lucario!" It was true, the music teacher Azumarill was the best teacher in the school, and had the funnest (that's a word, right?) class. But Pikachu's huge smile dropped as the loudspeaker came on.

"Will Pikachu Guntur please report the the principal's office?" said the kind voice, known as Victreebel, Zapdos' secretary. At the end of the sentence, Zapdos made a little comment.

"IMMEDIATLY!"

"Awe man bro, this sucks!"

"Yeah, sucks for you!" yelled Banette, happily skipping down to music, while Pikachu went back in the other direction.

...

In the office, Zapdos was furiously waiting, an aura of lighting surrounding him. The guy got so mad so easily! But there was someone else in there too.

"Sup Pikachu! How's it hangin?" asked Snivy.

 _"Oh shit,"_ thought Pikachu.

"Uh, hey Snivy? What are you doing in here? You're in trouble, aren't you?"

"No, actually, I was telling Zapdos about that little "incident" that happened 1st period. Care to further explain?"

"Yes, please do!" yelled an infuriated Zapdos, raging.

"Uh, I, uh, I have no idea what happened!"

"Oh, can it, troublemaker. Snivy already told me it was you. You have detention for 2 weeks, along with a phone call home to your parents, and additional lunch detention for a month!" There was nothing that Zapdos loved more than giving out detentions.

"What? This is so unfair!" wailed Pikachu.

"Serves you right," said a grinning Snivy.

"You are dismissed," said Zapdos, calming down after he had givin out his detentions. "Get out of my office."

"Happily," muttered Pikachu. He and Snivy left, but Pikachu pinned her against a locker once they were outside.

"Really Snivy? You couldn't let it go? Now thanks to you, I have detentions for a long time! Great job! You just couldn't have kept your big, fat mouth shut!"

"No, I just did the right thing," protested Snivy. "Maybe if you didn't paint his office, I wouldn't have. And by the way, I'm pretty sure that he thought those RageCandyBars were shit."

"Oh, crap."

"Yup. And you shouldn't have called me hon when you left."

"Crap, you heard that? It was a joke! I was kidding!"

"Too late now. Why do you do this?"

"Why do you do it to me?"

"Why are you such a troublemaker?"

"Why are you such a tattletale?"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Why do you make me hate you?"

"Why do you make me love you?"

"Asshole."

"Good riddance to you!"

Pikachu and Snivy stormed off in different directions. She couldn't believe her ears. Pikachu loved her? Sure, he was flirtatious, but he'd never done anything like that! She believed that he was kidding, or at least she hoped it.

...

Things got awkward the next day at school. Really awkward. They both thought about it all night, and they were scared to see each other at school the next day. The nice part was, they didn't have a class together until 4th period. The bad part was, they sat next to each other in that class.

"Dude! What happened yesterday!" asked Banette, looking at Pikachu curiously. Pikachu sighed.

"Loom man, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh. Ok." They sat next to each other in science, which was 3rd period. Pikachu was dreading the moment that the bell would ring, which could be any second.

"And, class, thank you for those lovely papers." Lucario facepalmed. "Oh, we forgot to have Pikachu go today. Pikachu, you'll, sadly, get another to write it, since I know that you didn't yet." The bell rung and Lucario and Pikachu sighed simultaneously. Social Studies. Right next to Snivy. Great.

...

"Ok class, pass up your home or assignments please!" The teacher was a Mantine, and she was very cheerful. Unless you didn't do your homework, then she would rage at you, possible breaking a desk in the process. Pikachu learned this lesson the hard way, when he didn't write an essay for the teacher. Since then, he would always do his Social Studies homework first.

Everyone in the class took out their homework, except for 1 person.

Snivy raised her hand. Pikachu slapped it down before Mantine saw it. "Snivy, no!" he whispered. Before he passed up his assignment, he wrote down 'Snivy' on it and handed it in.

"Pikachu, why did you do that?! You're crazy!"

"Well, you must've heard me yesterday. I had too." But Mantine wasn't smiling like Snivy was.

"PIKACHU GUNTUR! WHERE'S YOUR HOMEWORK?!" She was just about as bad as Zapdos.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But not really."

"WHAT?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, EXACTLY?!"

"I'm didn't feel like doing it."

Mantine's eye twitched. A Magmar, Scyther, and a Miltank all had to keep her from attacking Pikachu.

"Pikachu," whispered Snivy, "lunch is next. Meet me by the water fountain outside the gym." Pikachu nodded nervously. Not because of Snivy's request, but because Mantine was still trying to attack him.

...

By the time Mantine had calmed down, the bell for 5th period had rung. Then she began raging again, as they had gotten nothing done in class. Her students all ran out of the room, some of them sure that she would explode.

While most of the students ran to the cafeteria, Pikachu went the other direction. Snivy had really come up with a perfect spot, as no one had Physical Education for 5th period, and that hallway was always empty at that time. He didn't see Snivy walk down there, but she was already there when he arrived.

"Pikachu, tell me why you did that," she demanded.

"I already told you. You heard what I said yesterday, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," she admitted.

"Then what else so you need to know?"

"Why did you say that yesterday, then?"

"Because it was the honest truth, and although I'm a prankster, I don't lie like that."

"Ok, in what ways are it true?" Pikachu gave her a sideways stare. "You know, why do you, erm, love me?"

"Well..." He thought for a long time, before looking back over at her. "You're smart, you're beautiful, you make me laugh, the way you smile, your gorgeous eyes and how you look at me, you're just amazing, how I'm not perfect, but you might be, how I get happier when I hear your voice, and most of all, you understand me better than anyone else I know."

Snivy was studying his face. She saw emotion in his eyes, sparkling with happiness.

"And 1 more thing, I love being around you. You always make me happy, no matter what's going on. And I hope this makes things less awkward between us." He started to walk away, but Snivy put her paw on his shoulder.

"Ya know, I think I can say all of those things about you too."

...

 **Alright, I'm done. This wasn't the longest chapter ever, but I sorta liked writing this one more than the others.**

 **Currently accepting ship requests and OCs along with OTPs. Request in a review or pm please!**

 **This took me the shortest amount of time to write out of all of my chapters too.**

 **Again, since I'm posting this on Christmas day, Merry Christmas! And Hanikkah! Woo hoo!**

 **Cheez-Out**


	5. Lucario x Blaziken

**Welcome to the newest chapter, 5! Thank you all for the kind reviews you left, and even if you already left a ship request, please feel free to leave another!**

 **Disclaimer: If I really owned Pokemon, there would be a heck lot more explosion! And not to mention Ash might actually age ?**

 **Please enjoy, leave no extreme hate, just constructive criticism! Oh, and the request was actually by a guest this time, he went by the name of 'Levithan Cake.'**

 **...**

All was going great in the region of Sinnoh, with his master, and partner, Barry. Barry was a fun, silly guy, who loved fooling off, and he loved (in a friend way, duh lol) his partner Lucario. Lucario was a strong, powerful male, but also very nice. Another thing that made him unique was his shininess. He stood out, alot, and he was on a magazine cover even.

"Wow," said Barry, looking at the magazine with amazement. "I can't believe you made the cover of Pokemon Monthly! This is huge!"

Lucario nodded as he took out a copy of his own. He knew that he was special, but he didn't know that it was this huge! He rubbed a paw against the magazine before Berry rustled his hair and began to walk. Lucario followed, still with the magazine in his hand. Eventually, they came across a Motel. Barry smiled.

"This is it, buddy! Here's where we're staying!" Lucario glanced at the Motel. Sure enough, it offered free residence for any pokemon who had a trainer. Lucario sighed as he followed the sprinting Barry into the town.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Grand Hotel!" said a cheery woman at the front desk. She had a Delcatty at her side. The cat smiled as she looked mysteriously at Lucario.

"Sup," said Lucario (NOTE: ONLY POKEMON CAN UNDERSTAND OTHER POKEMOM SPEAKING). The Delcatty said nothing as Delcatty walked across the woman's desk and pawed at a sign. Lucario picked it up and started reading.

The sign read "Enjoy a free stay for any pokemon competing in this month's Pokemon Contest!"

Lucario gave a sideways glance at Delcatty, who motioned to Barry and her own master.

"Oh? You're competing in the contest next weekend? That's a free stay, sir!" She rripped the sign our of Lucario's hands and waved it in Barry's face, who cheered.

"Alright! Free stay! I can go spend all my money on useless junk I don't need! Woo hoo!" Barry grabbed Lucario's paw and ran for the elevator. When the door was closing, Lucario gave a worried glance towards Delcatty.

"Good luck," she said. Lucario rolled his eyes as Barry began to jump up and down in the elevator.

When the doors opened on the 5th floor up, Barry grabbed his backpack and ran down the hallway. Lucario had to resort to Extreme Speed just to catch up. When Barry reached out his key to open the door to their room, Lucario grabbed his hand and held him up high in the air. Lucario may have been a sweetheart, but he was really strong at the same time.

Lucario gave Barry a death glare. It kept going on while others roamed the hallways. A frightened trainer with his Kabutops ran into their room, a Gligar glanced while going to get some ice, and a lock could be heard snapping shut as the Heracross next door bolted it locked.

Eventually, when he realized that Barry had no hell of an idea what was going on, Lucario released him and stormed into the room that Barry had opened. He upsetly grabbed the backpack from Barry and began digging through it.

Once he had found what he was looking for, he threw the luggage thay Barry had caught. He infuriatedly shoved a paper into Barry's face, who read it.

"Pokemon Contest...Saturday, April 26th...Bring the best pokemon so we can check them out...that's this weekend! I'm so, so sorry that I didn't tell you Lucario!" The fighting type had sat on his bed, facing the window with his arms crossed. It was Barry who dug around in the backpack this time, stopping when he found a sweet looking poffin.

 _"I must not,"_ thought Lucario. But every few seconds, he would inch over to Barry, who held up the delicious poffin. Barry waved it in his hand, sniffing it in the process. " _No, you can't be weak Lucario...I must be strong...I MUST BE STRONG!"_ But hid conscience was too late to stop him as he grabbed the poffin from Barry's hand. He was the only one who knew about his weakness to sweet foods.

"Good, good! Do you still want to opt out of the contest?"

Lucario thought while chewing on the poffin, before he raised up his paw in decision. Barry smiled as be shook his head no.

...

Later, outside of the town...

"Alright, let's start training Lucario!" Barry was trying to get his partner to get up, but the stubborn shiny was sitting down, enjoying the soft grass. Barry facepalmed. "Lucario, c'mon bud! We gotta train if you wanna win, right?"

Lucario thought to himself for a long time without blinking, and hardly moving at all. Then he let out a small sigh as he shook his head.

"Ok, good Lucario! Now, this contest is 1st, a contest that shows off your moves and majesty, the 2nd part is a battle. Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario charged up the move that his master commanded he used, then flung the sphere right at him. Barry gasped as he fell on the ground. Lucario stood over him with a smirk. In both of their munds, they were thinking that they were now even. Barry smiled as he was helped up by his partner.

...

"Blaziken! Fire punch!" A female trainer stood beside her starter pokemon. She wore a white hat over her blue hair, and her eyes were shining as her best friend, Blaziken, performed the commanded move. She nodded, pleased.

"Good job bud! Now, use Flame Thrower!" She majestic starter pokemon launched an array if fire into the sky. Dawn, the Blaziken's master, stared in awe as the flames dances around in the air, twisting and turning with several other trainers staring. But Dawn's look of awe turned into a look of worry as the flames began to rain back down to them.

"Blaziken! Help!" she cried as a huge fire circled around her. Blaziken stared into the flames, wondering. She was one who would think before acting. She knew that Dawn had no other pokemon with her, and even if she could run through the fire, she couldn't carry Dawn out of it without scorching her skin.

Dawn gave Blaziken a worrysome look, before the fire fighting type fled into the town. It registered in Dawn's mind that her partner would bring back help, but she was unsure of how fast her partner truly was.

...

"Lucario, do you see that smoke up ahead?" The fighting type was looking down while walking through the woods, but when they came across a clearing, Barry looked up, and indeed there was a heck lot of smoke. Barry nodded to Lucario, who nodded back as he dashed across the field until he saw the source of the smoke.

When Barry had finally caught up to his partner, he stared over the mountain they were on, and Barry looked shocked to see a familiar trainer surrounded by flames. "Lucario! Get help! Get a water type now!" Lucario only stared, before performing the unthinkable. With a burst of energy, he slid down the mountain side, leaving Barry in the dust.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!" cried the girl. Sure, it had been such a long time ago, bug Lucario still remembered the face of Dawn, Barry's obvious crush. He knew that Barry's heart would be destroyed if he left her in the flames, but Barry might also be crushed if he let his partner perish in the heavy fire.

" _Crush, best friend...Crush, or best friend? Which one does he want?"_ When he saw the look of uncertainty in Barry's eyes, it was clear to Lucario what he had to do. Using extreme speed, he rushed into the flames with Dawn.

"What? A shiny Lucario?" Dawn thought for a second while looking at the burned pokemon's face. "Barry..."

Lucario nodded as he picked up Dawn and chucked her far from the growing flames. With the rapid growth, he knew that using extreme speed again to get through the flames would cause him to faint in the middle of it, and he wouldn't make it out. He waved to Dawn, who was barely visible on the other side of the fire, and he sat down, awaiting his fate. Until he heard a man's voice, and not Barry's.

"Floatzel! Use the strongest Hydro Pump you got!" When the shiny looked into the flames, he saw an old man, a Floatzel, and a Blaziken all on the other side. Blaziken nodded in relief as tbe Floatzel got down on all fours and shot a Hydro pump straight towards Lucario, who sighed in happiness when the cold water hit his burning skin.

After a good, long minute, tbe Floatzel had managed to put out the strong flames, all on his own. Barry rushed over immediatly when he saw his partner, scared and burned. When Barry touched him, he fell into a coughing fit, hacking wildly as he choked on flames.

"Good job, Floatzel. Come back," said the old man, his pokemon running back to him. The Floatzel liked his face a bit, before running over to Lucario.

"Hey, are you ok bro?" he said to the coughing pokemon. Lucario finished up his coughs as he nodded. "Ok, I was a bit worried when I saw you stuck in there. It was a very heroic thing you did, saving that girl. Good job, mate." He ran back over to his trainer, who began his walk back into town.

But when the steel fighting type heard the water type mention Dawn, he turned hid attention back to her. Barry was standing right beside him, and cringed when he turned to see Dawn crying.

"Oh, no, Dawn! What's wrong?"

"Y-you...Lucario! He almost died for me! He didn't deserve to be put through that! Thank god for Floatzel! He saved him!" Dawn began sobbing again when her talking stopped, and then her Blaziken nodded to the boys and put her hand on her trainer's shoulder. Dawn reached up and hugged Blaziken, who tightly hugged back.

Lucario began to think back to the days, 3 years ago, when he was a Riolu. Blaziken was a Torchic, and both of their trainers were just 10. He thought to the look in Barry's eyes when they first met, how jealous Torchic was that he was a shiny, how neither of the trainers knew. He remembered how mean Torchic always was when the fought in the lab before their trainers picked them up, how the professor didn't mention to Dawn or Berry that he was shiny, because he didn't want Dawn to be jealous. Nevertheless, she had found out eventually, but she didn't mind anymore because of her close bond with Torchic.

"Dawn, I never asked Lucario to do that. I could never pick one of the 2 most important things to me to put in danger." Dawn perked up at being called one of Barry's 2 most important things. "He acted on his own. And I know why."

"Why?" asked Dawn with a sniffle. The usually joker of a Barry was now a sweet, emotional guy, confessing all of this to her.

"Why? He did it because he knows how much I like you."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do! Remember the good ol days, when we traveled together? How we first picked out our starters together, how good friends we were? And you think, in all that time, I never would've had feelings for you? Of course I did! I always did! But I never said anything because I was afraid of what you'd think of me!" Barry sat down next to Dawn, Blaziken moving away. She went in the opposite direction that they were facing, and they were facing the town. She didn't see Lucario waiting for her until she got right next to him.

"So, uh, Blaziken. How you doing?"

She scowled at the sight of Lucario. "Oh, just fine and dandy. Yourself?" She had always hated him, bug wouldn't admit that she was only jealous.

"Oh, fine. How's it going traveling with Dawn? You seem alot warmer than last time I saw you, no pun intended."

"Yeah, I love traveling with her, she's my best friend. Can you go away now? I want some peace and quiet."

"Why though? Do you not enjoy company?"

"Not from you, I don't."

"Ok Blaziken. I get that you're jealous. You've always been. Just admit it!"

"I'm not jealous! Just because you think I am, doesn't mean it's true!"

He scoffed. "Yeah, well, you always act like it." He softened when he saw the fire type sniffle a bit, and gold back a small tear. "Wait, woah, what's wrong?"

"I _am_ jealous. I try not to let it get to me, but I'm softer than I look." She punches a hand into the earth. "Back when we were traveling, you always had the spotlight. Cameras would snap pictures of you, children admired you, and you eventually became famous." She sniffed again. "But no one ever cared about the non-shiny, non-special Blaziken."

"Hey, you know that's not true. You know that I care about you." She looked up at him.

"Hey, you're burned pretty badly. Still joining that contest next weekend?"

"Nah, I have far more impotent things to attend to. Like making plans for us to travel together, maybe get into another magazine," Blaziken sighed softly at this part, "but most importantly, being near you for everything we do."

...

 **Here we go. Reminder, this is a perfect example that even if you don't have an account, you can still request whatever ship you want, but I just can't respond to you.**

 **Currently accepting ship requests and OCs along with OTPs. Anyone, feel free to put anything sorry related in the comments. And please check out my other story too, Pokémon Drama Island!**

 **Happy boxing day!**

 **-Cheez**


	6. Sylveon x Absol

This **one, again, is another guest request. That's what I'm calling them now. I'm so creative, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Is this really nessecary? Like I own Pokemon, that would be crud. True crud. I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Enjoy our 2nd guest request!**

 **...**

Sylveon smiled as her brother tied the last bow into her hair. With her parents always out on business trips, her older bro had stepped up to lead her and her little sister, Eevee.

"Wow Jolteon, it looks great!" said Sylveon, gazing into the mirror. Eevee nodded.

"Thanks little sis, I try," said the Jolteon behind her. He sat down with Eevee in a beanbag chair while Sylveon admired his work. For not having thumbs, he really did do an amazing job.

"Seriously, it's amazing!" She continued to look at the ribbons that were tied up into bows atop her head. Tonight, there was a dance for 8th grade pokemon through 12 graders, and thus was her first year going. Jolteon, although in 11th grade, would not be attending. He volunteered to stay home to take care of the 3rd grade Eevee.

"Sylveon, you look great," complemented Eevee. Although Jolteon had done most of the work, nothing could compete with her natural beauty.

"Thanks sis." The clock read 7:45. Time to go, as walking would get her there at 8:00, the start of the dance. She took one last look into the mirror before she nuzzled her head with her siblings'. It was there way of saying hello, or saying goodbye. Eevee waved as Sylveon met up with her friend Maractus, who wore a pink skirt around her waist.

"Woah! Sylveon! You look amazing, girl!" Maractus said. She had a loud voice, but was cheery at the same time. "Who did your hair?"

"My brother," responded the Eeveelution.

"Well, I'ma gonna have to get in with that!" Maractus was pretty crazy sometimes, and this conversation continued until they got to the school, where the dance would be held.

"Hmm...The sign says go out back...C'mon Maractus, let's go!" The pair ran to the back of the school, where the garden flowers were trimmed nice and even, the colors beautiful.

"Welcome to the 6th annual school dance, here at Poke middle and high school!" A cheery Grumpig, one of the teachers there, was handing out tickets to those who payed.

Crap. Sylveon forgot her money at home, and Maractus only brought enough for herself to get in. "Uh, ma'am, where's your money?" asked Grumpig.

"I-I don't even enough...See ya later, Maractus..."

"Don't worry, I gotcha!" A male Absol came up to Grumpig, and handed her money for 2 tickets, handing one to Sylveon.

"Wow, thanks!" It was uncommon that anyone would do that for her, especially a hot guy. Absol winked at her as he ran in with his buddies.

"Wow," whispered Sylveon to Maractus as they slowly followed.

"He's cute, right?" When Maractus said this, Sylveon slugged her in the arm, causing the cactus to groan.

"I guess. How have I never noticed him before?"

"Is he in any of your classes?" asked Maractus, still running her arm.

"Is think I would notice is he was. Look how cute he is!"

"Yeah," said Maractus, defending her arm from Sylveon, who tried to slug her again. "Would you stop?!"

"Ok, fine. Cmon, let's go get some food."

Maractus followed Sylveon to the gym with the fairy type smiling widely. The gym was right at the back of the school, so Sylveon could get food anytime she wanted.

"So then he was all like, come at me! I dairy you!" Absol laughed at the story a Trevenant was telling, gigging, " along with an Armaldo, Manetric, and a Sandslash. The Miltank they discussed was also in the group, laughing her head off at the cow pun that Trevenant had made. It was true, the female had gotten in a fight with a tough Grotle the day before, who she destroyed after the grass type made the pun that Miltank's boyfriend, Trevenant, had retold.

"Bro, this stuff will never get old!" yelled Sandslash, almost in tears.

"I doubt that Grotle will come near Miltank again though," said Trevenant. "Speaking of youuu, care to dance, m'love?" Miltank giggled as she took his hand and went to the dance floor, moving to a fast song. After a minute of watching this scene, a female Raichu and female Rhydon came and grabbed Manetric and Sandslash. Absol watches his friends go, not losing his optimistic attitude. But, eventually, he sighed as he put his head on the table.

"Sylveon!" said Maractus, yelling despite her friend standing right next to her.

"Maractus!" yelled Sylveon in the same voice.

"Oh, um, you should go talk to Absol, he seems lonely," responded Maractus. Truth be told, her crush, Cacturne, was on his way over, and she didn't want her friend to ruin it for her.

"But-"

"No cuts no buts no coconuts!" Maractus shoved Sylveon across the floor, running into Absol's lonely table.

"So, Cacturne-"

"No." he said. Regardless of the many, many times Cacturne had turned her down, Maractus never lost her crush on him.

"You know you want to dance with me!" said Maractus as Cacturne walked away.

"No I don't!" he responded, speeding up.

"Oh, Cacturne."

...

"Woah! Are you alright?" asked Absol, helping up the clumsy Sylveon.

"Oh, um, yeah!" she responded, slightly nervous. But he just smiled at her, offering a friendly paw. So she took it. "Hey, um, Absol?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to dance?" Absol went red.

"Oh, I, um, I have a date already. Sorry Sylveon, she's on her way, I know it. See ya around."

"Yeah, see ya." Sylveon became a bit teary, but brushed it off and went to fund Maractus.

"Cacturne, dance?" asked a young Gardevoir. (GET THE DARK AMPHITHERE REFERENCE? DO YOU?!)

"Why, of course, I could never turn down such beauty," he said as he took her by the hand and went out to the dance floor, Maractus watching.

"He'll be back. He will," said Maractus, before turning to her friend Sylveon. "Woah, Sylv! You ok?"

"Fine Maractus. Just fine."

"No, seriously, what's up?"

"Absol has a date, and I'm cool with that. Just let it be."

"Awe, but you guys would be so cute together!" Preparing her arms for the upcoming thwack in the arm, Maractus looked awkward as a single tear fell from Sylveon's eye, but a smile still on her lips.

...

20 minutes later...

...

"Yo, Absol man, where's Rapidash? I thought she was coming tonight," said Miltank, tired out from dancing with Trevenant. Sandslash was also back, but Manetric had full energy with Raichu, and they continued to dance. True enough, Rapidash hadn't shown up.

"I don't know, and I didn't bring my phone do she can't text me. Maybe she's busy?"

"Don't you think she would have said something before tonight though?" questioned Sandslash.

"I guess, but she's a good girl, she wouldn't bail on-" His jaw dropped as he stated across the large school garden, where the only Rapidash in the 8th grade, was dancing with Arcanine, who had a bad track record of stealing girls from guys. And it had just happened to poor Absol.

Sandslash followed his line of sight to the fire types, before pointing so Miltank and Trevenant could see as well. "Look, Absol it's ok! Absol?" The disaster pokemon was already gone, running through the flowers, away from school property.

"Oh, crap."

...

"So, you better Sylv?"

"Yeah, thanks Maractus! I feel alot better." The cactus had bought half of all the refreshments for the Eeveelution, with eating being the last resort. And by bought, the refreshments were free, but only free for 1 item. Maractus stole all of the food. Grumpig was an idiot.

"Wait..." Maractus looked at Sylveon as she thought. "You stole all of this, didn't you?"

"Yup! But, you feel better, right?"

"Fine, you win. Wanna go outside?"

"Sure, why not?"

But they stopped dead in their tracks as a blur of black and white ran past the gym windows and into the woods.

...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jolteon. He stared at his younger sister, one who had just evolved.

"Nope!" said Espeon, the newest addition to the family.

"What will mom and dad say?" Espeon shrugged. "Ok, but I still don't get how you evolved this late at night. I thought that Eevees could only evolve during tbe day into Espeons!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't collect lava lamps..." Truely, Jolteon had an obsession with lava lamps. He had about 20 of them currently, and who knew how many more he would get.

"Oh, so you played with my lamps?" he asked.

"Well, one thing led to another while I was playing-"

"And?" asked Jolteon rudely, cutting her off.

"AND one fell on me. Sheesh."

"Great...Woah!"

"What? What?" She smirked. "Are you jealous that I'm taller than you now?" Speaking the truth, she was 4 inches taller. But that wasn't what Jolteon was talking about. The gem on her head began to glow brightly, Espeon looking up cross eyed at it. It got brighter by the second, until finally, it stopped brightening, and Espeon gasped.

"I CAN READ MINDS!" she shrieked. Jolteon didn't look surprised, that was normal for powerful psychics.

"Well, why is it so bright then?"

"Um, lemme figure it out...Oh no!"

"What?"

"Sylveon's in trouble!" Before Jolteon could ask anything else, Espeon was out the door and on her way to the school.

...

"That's it babe, you go!" yelled Arcanine. Sylveon was attempting to recover mid battle from a powerful Extreme Speed, but Rapidash was a strong one.

"No, Sylv! Don't give up!" yelled Maractus. When the 2 had say Absol run away, they confronted the entire crowd. When Rapidash admitted to being his former girlfriend, Absol attacked her, the others encouraging the fight.

"Ha! This is where the road ends," said Rapidash, aiming a Fire Blast right at the weakened fairy.

...

Espeon may have gotten the head start, but Jolteon was an electric type, making him far quicker. He caught up to his sister in no time at all, who was panting as she ran.

"Jolteon...To the back...Of the school...Sylveon...Stop her..." Jolteon nodded as he continued his sprint towards the school, leaving his sister behind.

...

Rapidash kept the Fire Blast charging if only to taunt Sylveon. The fairy lay on the ground, Arcanine's cronies holding back Maractus from beating the shit out of the horse. When she finally released the fire blast, Sylveon expected pain, but instead heard a cream from someone else. A boy. And it wasn't Absol who saved her.

"Jolteon! No!" she screamed as she felt power charging through her, running up to her brother. Rapidash had deadly power, she spent all of her time in the gym with Arcanine and his gang. Suddenly, when Rapidash had her back turned, she was knocked out.

"That'll teach you, bitch," said Sylveon, who shot tbe most powerful Moonblast that anyone there had ever seen. But when she was done messing with Rapidash, she turned to her brother.

"Jolteon...Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, Sylv."

She faced the crowd, all eyes on her. "Does anyone have any medicine?!" she yelled.

"Yeah," said a very familiar voice. She turned to see Absol, running out of the woods, Super Potion in hand.

"Absol!"

"Hey, Sylv." She watched in admiration as he sprayed the super potion on her brother, healing his wounds.

"Wow, thanks!" Said Jolteon. "Now, what to do with this one?" he asked Absol, pointing to the weak Rapidash, who struggled to stand up without support from her boyfriend.

Absol thought for a minute, before shaking his head. "Let her go. She can't do anything to me anymore," he said, turning his back on the horse, while turning towards Jolteon. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Hmm?"

"May I have a dance with Sylveon?"

Jolteon studied him. Then he studied Sylveon. Then he looked back to Absol again. "What a fine lad, you are," he said. "I think you're a good one." He leaned in real close. "But if you ever mess with my sister, I'll kill you."

"U-understood!"

"Haha, you know he's kidding, right Absol?" said Sylveon.

"No, I'm not," said Jolteon turning to her.

"Oh. In that case, let's go get some food!"

"Y-yeah!"

"Hey, what'd I miss?" said Espeon, hinging in on the action. Jolteon pointed to Absol, with his arm around Sylveon, walking away. "AWWWWWW!" she yelled.

"Shh!" said Jolteon. They watched the couple, until they disappeared from view.

"Sooo, wanna go spy on them?"

"You know I do!"

...

 **Phew! I really wanted to get this one done (RHYMES!), so here you have it!**

 **My apologies to Dreparker03, because even though you commented first, this guest gave me their idea first, so I did theirs. Sorry, but yours will be next, definitely! I promise!**

 **GO READ POKEMON DRAMA ISLAND!**

 **Currently accept ship requests along with OCs and OTPs. Pm me or review to get yours in.**

 **So, uh, bye!**

 **-Cheez**


	7. Luxray x Furret

Again, with apologies for the lateness, here you go Dreparker03!

 **Disclaimer: You the idiots who think I own Pokemon - I don't. So there.**

Without further ado- Here we go!

...

"Ok class, the assignment is due next Wednesday! And, you know I usually select your partners for you-" She was interrupted with unanimous groans from her students. She was an old Nidoqueen, at least 60.

"Ugh, whatever!" yelled Lefian, a Ledian. He was a great friend, but he hated school. Not that he was dumb, he was just- rebellious.

None more than his best friend, Furret. Her name was Sarah, and they had been best friends for an amazing 8 years. Too bad their jerk of a teacher wouldn't let them be partners, they had great chemistry together. Ironically, Nidoqueen was the science teacher.

"Shut up!" she yelled. Short tempered for such an old lady. "Anyways," she re began, lightening up, "today I have my different methods. With this hat, erm- Sambo?"

"Uh..." said Sambo, a Ludicolo. He rubbed his Sombrero affectionately, before shaking his head. Ms. Nidoqueen rolled her eyes.

"Vince?" The artist shook his head, baret on top. "You leave me no choice." With a sigh, she stormed out of the classroom, across the hall to the History classroom.

Lefian giggled. "Vince, watch her!" he said, motioning to the Smeargle, who sat closest to the door. It started with a giggle, turning into a chuckle, evolving into a laugh, but was hysterical in 30 seconds.

"What? What?" asked Dre. Dre was a Luxray, handsome as they come. Vince was his best friend, but Vince could bbecome friends with anyone. Still, Dre and Vince always hung out together.

"AHAHAHAHA!" laughed Vince, falling on the ground laughing. However worrisome his class may have been, they shouldn't have.

"Vince! Get back in your seat she's coming back!" yelled Lefian, looking out the door. Vince jumped up witb a giggle and hopped right into his seat, old Nidoqueen not noticing.

"Pesky son of a Latios," muttered the ground and poison teacher as she walked back into her classroom with a big spiky crown, with a singular red jewel in tbe middle. She put a stack of note cards in it, and shook it up.

"Ok, Vince, pick a card, any card!" Of course, they had to get the only teacher in the school with a naïve nature. Typical.

"...Sambo!" he yelled as he higher fived the Ludicolo.

"Current?"

"...JJ," said the Seadra (who was in a fishtank). The Jellicent floated over to her desk and gave her a 'sup nod.

"Garbodor, your turn," said the old teacher.

"Ok," said the trash pokemon, as he chose a card from the jeweled crown. When he took it, Lefian, Dre, Sarah and all of the others crossed their fingers that it wasn't their name. The nickname less pokemon smiled when he announced that he got Lefian, who's wings drooped.

"Yeah, buddy!" he yelled, pulling the bug into a hug which he avoided. So instead, the garbage pokemon forced him into a cringe worthy hi five.

"Sarah. Now."

"...Dre."

The Luxray and Furret gave simultaneous sighs. They had their differences about each other. You see, she saw him as a heartless, shallow meatheaded jock, who had a Quirky nature, which was true.

And, he saw her as a bossy, rude, up tight mean girl who was stubborn, and had to have it her way. She literally has an adamant nature.

They were thinking about these factors of each other as Ms. Nidoqueen's class picked their partners. Everyone was happy with theirs, minus Sarah, Dre, and Lefian. Although the Garbodor may have liked him, he certainly didn't like Garbodor.

"Ok class, next Wednesday, remember!" yelled their science teacher as the bell rang.

" _Wonderful,"_ thought Sarah. Brainless jock for a partner. It was time for her to do an entire assignment by herself.

After last period,- the class where Sarah demanded Dre meet her by her locker after it- they did indeed meet by the Furret's locker.

"Ok, Sarah, let's go to my house. I'm free tonight at 4:30. You can come over then!" said Dre.

"No. We're going to my house at 4:30. It's by the alleyway."

"Woah, who knew that the little girl could live all the way on the bad side of town!"

"Shut up. We're not friends, we'll never be friends. If you ever come to my house after this, I'll be armed with a rifle. And don't call me a 'little girl.'"

"Sheesh. Fine, we'll go to your house."

"If you aren't there by 4:30, I'm getting a new partner."

"Pssh. Fine by me."

...

"Lefian, want a banana peel?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"

...

"So, you're sure this is where she lives?"

"Yeah, Dre, pretty positive," answered Vince. They were both walking towards their partners houses together. Sambo lived down the street from where they were, so it was convinient for both of them.

"K, see ya man!" said Dre.

"Bye," said the Smeargle, running down to Sambo's place.

"Well, crap."

Dre walked down to knock on the door. He almost fell in when it opened before he slammed a paw on it. A tiny Lillipup answered, wagging her tail happily.

"Sarah! Sarah! Your boyfriend's here!" she yelled. Dre knew that it was just a little kid saying it, and she couldn't know what she was possibly talking about. Besides, even if the little pup wasn't lying, his heart already yearned for someone else.

"Chloe! I told you, we're just working on an assignment together. Now, go play with your siblings," said Sarah, coming to the door. She motioned to her siblings, all younger than her, 2 male Sentrets, 3 male Lillipups, all between ages 5 and 9, a pair of twin female Herdiers, aged 10, 2 other female Sentrets, and 2 female Lillipups, one of which was little Chloe. Sarah and Dre were both 16, yet Sarah had no parents to be seen.

"Hey Sarah. Where are your parents?"

"Hey Dre. They go on business trips alot, they're out on one now, but they should be back in say, a couple of days."

"Ah. So, wanna get started?"

"Fine, whatever," said the Furret, leading him up to her room. It was very plain- all there was was a large bed for her, a desk with a notepad and laptop, a carpet covering the floor, a few windows, a small, broken TV, and a small bed for her youngest sister, Chloe.

Sarah hopped up onto her bed, while Dre took the small rolling chair at the desk. Sarah took out her papers and started writing the rough draft. The project was to build none other than a volcano- with a 500 word essay on the side.

This continued on for a while, before Dre broke the eerie silence. "You know, you could let me help you," was what he said.

"And let a dumb jock ruin my project? Dre, please, I need a good grade," she snapped.

"What happened to the kind, sweet, Sarah I saw down in the living room? I'd like a word with her."

"I have to set a good example for the younglings. Ya know, since my parents aren't around anymore."

"And dumb jock? Who said I was a jock? The only sport I play is tennis, and I got high honor roll last quarter!"

"Ha! Tennis only meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays, it's Monday! What were you doing after school today, huh?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Eh, maybe."

Dre sighed. "...I'm in a band."

"You're what?!" yelled Sarah with a giggle.

"Hey! You promised!"

"I still think you'd be in more sports though. You're always hanging out with the jocks."

"Yeah, well, even though we don't have much in common, we work out our differences and we're great friends."

"Wow, I really misjudged you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sarah sighed this time. "Well, I kinda thought that you were just a meathead, a jock, a meathead, shallow jock with no heart. But I was wrong."

"I thought about you like that too! I thought that you were bossy, rude, and an overall stubborn brat. Hehe, I guess we were both wrong."

For a second, their eyes met. "Well, I gotta make dinner. I'll see you at school tommorow, ok?"

"Yeah, bye Sarah!"

...

But, Sarah didn't go to school the next day. Nor the day after then day after that. It wasn't until Thursday that Dre finally decided to use his sources: Lefian.

"Hey, um, Lefian, right?"

"Yeah, hi Drd. It's a pleasure," said Lefian in a monotone voice.

"I know sarcasm when I hear it," said Dre with an eye roll.

"Ok, what do you want Dre?"

"I want knowledge." Lefian raised an eyebrow. "Where's Sarah?"

Lefian's eyes went wide. "Oh, um, her siblings are really sick, she had to stay home to take care of them."

"Wait, what? She told me that her parents would be home in a couple of days from Monday!"

Lefian shook his head. Dre gasped in realization. Lefian leaned in close to his ear. "Go to her."

...

When Dre found Sarah's house, he nearly fell of his bike trying to ring the doorbell. One of the Herdiers, who went by the name of Blu, opened the door.

"Oh, hi."

"What's wrong?!"

"Want to come in?" She sounded depressed when she answered. Dre's jaw dropped when he saw the family of Sentrets, Lillipups, Herdiers and a single Furret.

Blu and Sarah were the only ones not sick. Dre looked at the normal types closer, before seeing the problem.

Torchic-pox.

A contagious disease, causing your skin to break out in hive like red dots, making you sweat and feel nauseous.

The other 9 members of Sarah's clan were all infected. He looked from face to sick face, eyes finally resting on little Chloe.

"Awe," was all he could manage. They were all spread around ton the various couches and armchairs, Sarah wearing gloves and a facemask. Her fur was a mess, and her eyes her sagging from a clear lack of sleep. Dre went over to her and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Sarah."

"Dre."

"Come up to your room."

"I can't, Dre."

He grabbed her paw and began dragging her up, before she yelled.

"DRE! I'M NOT GOING UP! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The other 11 pokemon in tbe room all went still. Well, until Chloe started crying.

"No, no! Chloe, don't cry!"

"Chloe, please stop crying!" said Dre, picking her up.

She stopped sobbing and curled up in his arms. Sarah watched in amazement. He put her back down on the couch and walked calmly up to the Furret's room. Sarah, knowing she had no other choice, eventually followed once Blu agreed to watch her siblings.

"Dre, you'll probably get Torchic-pox you know," she said, entering the bedroom.

"Nah. I'm exposed to hyperactive Luxios all day, I think I'm immune now."

She giggled.

"And besides, it would be worth it." He walked closer to her. "I thought that I liked someone else. I don't. I don't think that I'll ever have a crush on anyone else again."

"What are you saying?"

"I think I might be in love with you, Sarah."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I've been needing to get something off my chest."

"Oh?"

"I...I'm in love with you too, ok?"

"Yup. I knew it. Vince owes me 20 dollars."

"Haha, very funny, but I'm just not...fit to date anyone right now. I know I like you, but look at me. Look at my family. We're a mess."

"It's ok."

"It's that all you're going to say?"

"Yeah, probably," he said, giving her a small kiss."It's just, hard to believe we hated each other last week, now I never want to let you go."

"I feel the same way. I feel the same way..."

...

 **So, so super sorry Dreparker03! Seriously, I accidentally hit the back button on my phone and deleted a good, 5-600 words. So, I'm sorry again for the lateness.**

 **Blah blah blah, accepting requests, but don't forget to take a peek at my newest story, Pokémon Horror One Shot Collection!**

 **And with that, I'm outta here.**

 **Review! -Chloe *makes puppy eyes***


	8. Cacturne x Gardevoir (Dark Amphithere)

Ah, **a request from ChibiSaph, how interesting.**

 **Also, you might not understand this if haven't read Dark Amphithere's stories, because that's what was requested.**

 **That's right, time for Cacturne x Gardevoir.**

 **Disclaimer: Dark Amphitere owns his OCs. Yeah.**

 **...**

"Well, I said it once, I'll say it again, congratulations on winning Total Pokemon World Tour, Gardevoir," said a small, grey ghost with a zipper for lips. Banette.

"Thanks Banette, it's been really fun," said the graceful pokemon.

"Ok, I'm gonna go outside for a while. Catch you later!" he yelled as he left. They were having a party, one that was thrown after Total Pokemon World Tour took place. When the puppet ghost left, she went over to the piano that her boyfriend was playing. Cacturne.

"Hey Cacturne," she said. He acknowledged her by nodding his head to her. "Can we speak later? I mean, after the party?"

"Sure," was all the cactus scarecrow said. She nodded as she walked away to enjoy the party.

...

3 hours later, the party finally ended. Most of the others who were just leaving congratulated Gardevoir on her way out, but she didn't see Cacturne anywhere. And she certainly didn't see him leave.

When she turned back to the stairs to walk down and wait on the bottom step, she nearly fell down as the cactus put a hand on her shoulder.

She was lucky that he caught her.

"Holy crap Cacturne, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled.

Cacturne gave a small smile. "Well, I'm happy that I didn't." She blushed. "Because I wanted to know what you wanted to talk about." Gardevoir rolled her eyes.

"What, we can't just talk, darling?" Cacturne raised a brow. There had to be a reason.

"Ok then, darling, what should we talk about?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, how did you enjoy it while you were still on the show?"

Cacturne shrugged. "Meh. I was only there for a few days, nothin special." Gardevoir looked at him.

"Ok, anyone on the show you dislike? Anyone?"

"Nah, even Dark Cacturne is ok now. Banette's going to help me control him."

"Ah."

"Where did Banette run off to anyways?" asked a curios Cacturne.

"He left, like 3 hours ago. He said he was just going outside, then he left. I think I saw him talking to Weavile too, and they left around the same time."

Cacturne looked surprised. Oh? Those two, eh? He'd better not tell anyone. So instead, he said, "I don't even hate her anymore. If Banette likes her, then hey! She must be ok."

"I guess." She checked the clock inside near the door of the abandoned party. "Oy crap, I've gotta go! Later Cacturne!"

He only stared at her as she ran into the darkness.

... **(2 months later)**...

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here," said a voice familiar to Cacturne. He whipped around to see Gardevoir standing in the doorway of the café. He was eat alone at a small table, until Gardevoir joined him.

"Table for two?" she asked. The cactus smiled.

"Anytime."

"And what will yall be havin' tonight?" asked a waitress, a Typhlosion.

"Oh, we were just going," said Cacturne standing up.

"Wait, what? I just sat down Cacturne! Can't we grab a bite real quick?" she said. Typhlosion watched as Cacturne nearly picked up Gardevoir and carried her out of the restaurant.

Outside, he grunted as he put her on the sidewalk. She blew her hair out of her face. He removed his hat and fumbled around until coming across a small, silver box. He smiled.

With a bend of one knee, he opened the box the slightest.

"Gardevoir, will you-" He started. He fully opened up the box to reveal a piece of paper. "Escort me to Chimchar and Charmeleon's BBQ hut?" he finished, taking the coupon out of the box.

"Really?" said an annoyed psychic.

Cacturne shrugged, taking a silver ring out of his grass hat. He showed it to Gardevoir lazily.

"Would you rather marry me?" he asked, bending down on one knee a second time. Gardevoir clamped a hand over her mouth before hugging him as tight as she could.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!"

"I knew it," he whispered with a fist bump. He hugged her tight to him. Right outside of Vespiqueen's Vegetarian café.

...

"Called it!" yelled a large, orange dragon. Dragonite.

"Awe, but I agreed!" said a much smaller, brown, long legged pokemon. Hitmonlee.

"Come on, pay up!"said Dragonite. On a roof. The were on a skyscraper next to Vespiqueen's Vegetarian café. They watched Gardevoir walk away happily with Cacturne. Another pokemon, Rhydon sighed.

"This sucks," he snorted as he handed Dragonite a 20 out of his wallet, while the orange pokemon smirked with glee.

...

 **Cheez: Probably my most poorly written chapter, and my least favorite. Sorry, I just don't know how to write stuff like this without using OCs.**

 **Cacturne: Definitely NOT canon. We didn't get together outside of a vegetarian café.**

 **Gardevoir: Yeah, that's just our secret.**

 **Cheez: *Shivers* Requests are open so send me crap and review. Actually, I might not wrote this story until more people look at my other ones. Especially Pokemon Drama Island, I'm really in need of feedback for that one.**

 **Steelhead: CHECK ME OUT! I HAVE A ROCK FOR A BRAIN!**

 **Cheez: Anywho, I know it ducked, but I might delete this chapter and wrote an actually good chapter.**

 **Rhydon: Review, suckers!**


End file.
